dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jana Kramer
| died = | hometown = Rochester Hills, Michigan | knownfor = Country singer & actress | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Gleb Savchenko | place = 4 | highestscore = 40 (Argentine Tango, Waltz, Team Contemporary, Trio Paso Doble) | lowestscore = 26 (Jive) | averagescore = 34.7 }} Jana Rae Kramer is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Jana Kramer is an award-winning country artist. Her platinum debut single, "Why Ya Wanna", soared to No. 3 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart in 2012, making her the most played new artist of that year, and her self-titled debut album hit No. 5. In 2013, the Academy of Country Music honored her with its Top New Female Artist Award, and Blake Shelton picked her to open on his "Ten Times Crazier" tour. In 2015, Jana released her highly anticipated sophomore album thirty one, in which she co-wrote over half of the tracks. The album debuted at No. 3 on the country albums chart and No. 10 on the Billboard Top 200 all-genre chart. Her gold-certified Top 3 single, "I Got the Boy", was named one of the 25 Best Country Songs of 2015 by The New York Times, one of the Best Songs of 2015 by Rolling Stone, and one of the Top 40 Country Songs of 2015 by Spin Magazine. Jana was honored as one of CMT's Next Women of Country and co-headlined their first-ever female-powered tour. In 2016, Jana received nominations for Female Vocalist of the Year from the Academy of Country Music Awards, Breakthrough Female of the Year and Female Vocalist of the Year from the American Country Countdown Awards, and Female Video of the Year from the CMT Music Awards for "I Got the Boy". Jana is no stranger to the spotlight with her impressive resume of movie and television roles. She is best known for her role as the fire cracker actress Alex Dupre on the television series One Tree Hill, where she had the opportunity to debut multiple songs, including hits "Holding Out for a Hero" and "Whiskey". She has also made memorable guest appearances on All My Children, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, CSI: NY, Friday Night Lights, 90210, and Entourage. Jana currently resides in Nashville, Tennessee with her daughter Jolie Rae. Dancing with the Stars 23 She was partnered with Gleb Savchenko. They placed 4th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2 Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Performances Jana & Gleb's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Jana & Gleb's Jazz - Dancing with the Stars Trivia * She married Michael Gambino in Las Vegas, Nevada, in 2004. ** They divorced several months later. * She became engaged to actor Johnathon Schaech 22 December 2009. ** They were married 4 July 2010 in Glen Arbor, Michigan. ** The couple separated a month later. Their divorce was finalized in June 2011. * She began dating country music singer Brantley Gilbert in 2012. ** They became engaged 20 January 2013, his twenty-eighth birthday, but split in August 2013. * She began dating Washington Redskins tight end Mike Caussin in August 2014. ** She announced just weeks later on social media and during a show, however, that they had split up because he cheated on her. Shortly after that, she publicly forgave him, and they got back together. ** They became engaged in December 2014 on her 31st birthday, and were married 22 May 2015. ** On 10 August 2015, the couple revealed they were expecting their first child, a girl. ** She gave birth to their daughter, Jolie Rae Caussin, on 31 January 2016. ** In August 2016, it was announced that Kramer and Caussin had separated in the midst of his admission into rehab for undisclosed purposes. She later said that he cheated on her again during their marriage. ** As of December 2017, Caussin and Kramer had mended their marriage. ** Kramer announced 9 December 2017 on Instagram that she had suffered a miscarriage. ** On 30 November, she had a boy named Jace Joseph Caussin. Gallery Jana and Gleb S23.jpg Jana Kramer S23.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_Viennese_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Ryan Locthe Support S23 Week 2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_2_Tango_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_2_Tango_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_2_Tango_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_2_Tango_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_2_Tango_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3_Jive_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3_Jive_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3_Jive_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3_Jive_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3_Jive_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3_Jive_6.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Week_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3.jpg Jana_S23_Week_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_9.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_4_Foxtrot_10.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_Week_4_Result.jpg James,_Sharna,_Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg James,_Sharna,_Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_8.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_5.jpg Jana_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_9.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_10.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_11.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_12.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6_Argentine_13.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7_Samba_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7_Samba_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7_Samba_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7_Samba_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7_Samba_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7_Samba_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7_Samba_7.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_1.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_2.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_3.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_4.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_5.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_Elimination.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_7.jpg Jana_S23_Week_7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 2.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 3.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 4.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_6.jpg Dwts 23 week 8 gleb instagram 10 25.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_7.jpg Dwts 23 week 8 team.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_9.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9_Waltz_10.jpg All Couples S23 Week 9.jpg Team_Sisters_1.jpg Team_Sisters_2.jpg Team_Sisters_3.jpg Team_Sisters_4.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Laurie_and_Val_Elimination.jpg Jana_Gleb_Laurie_Val_and_Marilu_S23_Week_9.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Marilu_and_Derek_Elimination.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_9.jpg Jana_S23_Week_9.jpg All Couples S23 Week 10.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 1.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 2.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 3.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 4.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 5.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 6.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 7.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 8.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 10 Quickstep 9.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 1.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 2.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 3.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 4.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 5.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 6.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 7.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 8.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 9.jpg Jana Gleb and Alan S23 Week 10 Paso Doble Trio 10.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 1.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 2.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 3.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_11.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_9.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Tango_10.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Freestyle_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Freestyle_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Freestyle_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Freestyle_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Freestyle_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Freestyle_6.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Freestyle_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Eliminated_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Eliminated_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_11_Eliminated_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Finale.jpg Jana S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Circles 1.jpg Jana S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Circles 2.jpg Jana S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Circles 3.jpg Jana S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Circles 4.jpg Jana S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Circles 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 jana gleb lauren instagram 10 31.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 jana gleb lauren.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Actors Category:Singers